


Pygmy Puffs loose in the Avenger Tower

by VoldyIsMyFather



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 10:05:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16532456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoldyIsMyFather/pseuds/VoldyIsMyFather
Summary: Fred and George decide to prank Tony Stark, but the prank doesn't quite go according to plan.





	Pygmy Puffs loose in the Avenger Tower

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for MMFBINGO  
> Square: O3
> 
> Here is a bit of background: The Avengers know about magic because Hermione is now an Avenger, and they've had to work with other wizards/witches in the past. Pepper/Happy know by association. 
> 
> I really hope you like this, it is a bit longer than I planned but my muse just went on a burst and well I ended up with an extra section which I wasn't going to have originally. I blame Tony,

Fred and George grinned at each other as they opened the crate they had brought over to the Avengers Tower from their new store in New York.  Their old school friend and a woman they considered a sister was currently dating Tony Stark who was the owner of the building they were currently in. According to Hermione, he was a bit of a clean freak in terms of animal fur, and wouldn’t let her have a pet in the tower.  The twins liked the man though and thought he was good for Hermione was he was also quite clever. The plan was to prank him as a way of welcoming him to the family but also ensure Hermione was allowed to have a pet in the tower.

“This is going to –“ Fred started.

“-be brilliant,” George finished; both twins had identical smirks on their faces.

“Be free-“ Fred spoke into the crate.

“-my beauties,” George added.

“Cause mischief-“ Fred grinned.

“-In the Weasley name.” George high fived his brother.

“Hermione, love are you home?” the male voice of the very man they twins were hoping to prank called through the tower.

Quickly the boys tipped the crate up so that the pygmy puff would come falling out. Once all the pygmy puffs were out, they apparated back to their New York store.

“Hermione,” Tony called as he entered the open plan living room that unbeknown to him the Weasley twins had just left, “I swear I just heard someone apparate, must be imagining things.”

Tony looked around the room before his eyes landed on the pile of what looked like pink and purple fur balls on the floor. Knowing Hermione had a hobby of knitting he assumed this was a pile of new wool for her to use.  Tony blinked at the pile; he was either imagining things of the pile moved. Hermione hadn’t told him anything about magic wool being any different than normal wool. Moving closer to the pile he picked up one of what he assumed was a bundle of wool. As he brought it closer to his face to inspect, he saw what he guessed were four feet sticking out of the wool. Turning the wool around Tony was met with a pair of blinking blue eyes. Suddenly the wool let out a mix between a meowing noise and something Tony wasn’t quite sure of. In shock not only did Tony drop the fur ball, but he also let out a very high pitched scream.

Hermione who had just got out of the shower came running into the living room dressed in only a towel, “what’s going on?” she asked as she approached her boyfriend.

“Your wool moved, it has eyes and it talks,” Tony spluttered, “It made me jump,” he added in an attempt to sound more masculine.

“What wool Tony?” Hermione asked.

Tony pointed at the now scattered bundles on the floor.

“Tony, that’s not wool,” Hermione informed her boyfriend, “They are called pygmy puffs, the twins created them and sell them in their joke shop.”

“How did they get here?” he asked.

“The twins must have decided to prank you,” Hermione explained, “They know you aren’t keen on fur pets in the tower, so must have decided it was a good way to prank you.”

Tony bent down and picked up the same pygmy puff that he had earlier. The creature let out a “brlll mrr” noise and it looked at Tony affectionately.

“This one seems to like you,” Hermione laughed.

“I dropped it,” Tony responded as if this would mean the creature shouldn’t like him.

“Oh they don’t mind being thrown or dropped,” Hermione grinned knowing Tony was starting to warm to these creatures, “they consider it playing and they are happy to sit on your shoulders or run around their home, Ginny got one when the twins first brought them out.”

Tony looked at the pile of Pygmy Puffs on the floor and then back to the one in his hands as if he was trying to figure something out.

“Tony,” Hermione eyed her boyfriends warily.

“Hermione, I think I have figured out what to get the gang for Christmas,” Tony grinned at her, “Do the twins sell care kits for these?”

“You aren’t going to give the Avengers pygmy puffs for Christmas, Tony,” Hermione replied exhaustedly, “Just return them to the twins, there is too many there for everyone anyway.”

“That means they think they pranked me and won, if I just give them to the Avengers it means that I get to prank them as they wouldn’t expect it,” Tony retorted a huge smile on his face, before rattling off his plan, “Plus the number is perfect, there is one each for me and you. Then I can give five to Birdbrain so his daughters and his wife get one each as well, there is one for Nat, one for Bruce, one for Thor, one for Pete, one each for Cap and Bucky, one for Rhodey, one for Falcon. Pepper and Happy can have one each as well. Then there is one for Wanda too. Then that leaves two, which means I can give one to Hill and prank Fury by giving him one as well.”  
  
“You are going to let me have a pygmy puff in the tower?” Hermione checked with her boyfriend, her boyfriend who wouldn’t let her have a cat in the tower because of the fur.

“Yeah,” Tony nodded, “I mean how can I say no to that face?” he added pointing at the face of the purple creature in his hands, just as its long tongue came out and licked Tony’s finger.

“Ok,” Hermione nodded, "I will take you to the twins New York branch tomorrow so we can get the care kits."

“Wooo!” Tony declared, before turning to his new pet, “You hear that buddy you get to stay with me; hmm I think I will name you Bob.”

The pygmy puff now known as Bob, let out a “mrrlll brrll” noise in agreement.

***

The next morning found Hermione leading her boyfriend along Emrys Street in New York, which was New York’s equivalence of Diagon Alley.

“Why have we never been here before?” Tony asked his girlfriend.

“No reason,” Hermione murmured but quickly pulled Tony between patrons in the direction of a bright purple store.  

“That’s amazing mechanics,” Tony commented as they stood in front of the store.  One of the windows on the floor above had a mechanical figures head sticking out the top and his arms coming out the side. The figure which Tony guessed was meant to be a likeness of the twins would reach up and take his hat off revealing a rabbit.  The hat would then be returned to the head and the next time the hat was removed the rabbit would disappear.

“It is,” Hermione agreed, “the twins may not act like it, but they are actually very clever.”

“Right let’s get these care kits,” Tony declared as he entered the store. It was a school day and still quite early so there weren’t many people wandering about the store.

“Oh look who –,” a voice greeted them, popping out from a nearby aisle.

“-it is,” a second voice finished, this one popping out from another aisle.

“Just the people I was looking for,” Tony grinned at the twins.

“I take it-,” one of the twins spoke.

“-you are here to complain-,” the other continued.

“-about an infestation,” the first twin finished.

“No,” Tony stated, “I’m here to buy twenty Pygmy Puff care kits.”

“What?” The twins spluttered in unison.

“Well the Pygmy Puffs you kindly gave me are perfect gifts for the rest of the Avengers,” Tony explained as if it was obvious, “I just need care kits to go with them.”

“They weren’t meant to-“ one the twins tried explaining.

“-be gifts, it was a prank, you were meant to return them to the store,” the other one finished

 “Fred, George,” Tony grinned at the boys, “I got that but-“

“If you want to keep them,-“ one of the twins interrupted him, Tony labelled him George for now.

“-you will have to pay for them,” the other, Tony labelled as Fred, finished.

“Well, as you left them in my tower with the intention to prank me, technically you gave them to me as a gift.” Tony shrugged his shoulders, “I’m happy to buy the care packs though, plus think of it this way imagine the look of the rest of the Avenger’s faces when they get these pygmy puffs. I imagine Thor’s reaction would be quite comical.”

The twins looked at each other before nodding, “Agreed on the condition we get to see their reactions when they open them.”

“Perfect,” Tony smirked, “Now what else do you sell in-store?”

The twins showed Tony around the store and he ended up spending quite a bit of money in store much to Hermione’s dislike.

“Hey Hermione,” Fred asked her as they were leaving, “How did Tony respond to the pile of pygmy puffs on the floor?”

“He picked on up and when it made a noise he screamed,” Hermione grinned at Fred, “Thanks, he’s let me have one and he’s keeping one for himself as well.”

“Why did you tell them that for?” Tony berated his girlfriend.

“Because it was funny,” Hermione grinned at her boyfriend, “JARVIS has it recorded,” she added as an explanation. 

Tony just shook his head in response; he really couldn’t wait to see the Avenger’s reactions.

***

Hermione was impressed that Tony had managed to care for not only his pygmy puff but also the eighteen he was gifting to rest of the Avengers, Pepper and Happy, in the lead up to Christmas.  She had expected him to give up after a few days and it would have been up to her to look after 20 pygmy puffs for a month. She had helped Tony decided who was going to have which pygmy puff and helped him wrap them up in the house he had made.  Tony was currently driving her crazy; he kept looking at the clock waiting for their guests to arrive. They had invited all the gang and Clint’s family for Christmas dinner.

“Tony,” Hermione scowled, “stop pacing otherwise I will give you another calming draught.”

Tony spun to face her, “another?” he asked.

“I had to get you to sleep last night somehow,” Hermione informed her boyfriend, “Now go set the table, they won’t be much longer.”

As Tony moved to set the table, the elevator pinged and the doors opened.

“They’re here,” he squealed in delight.

“Thank Merlin,” Hermione breathed in relief.

The first of their guests was the Barton family and Natasha who had flown over to pick them up.

“Thank you so much for inviting us,” Laura, Clint’s wife, smiled at Hermione, “It’s going to be nice not cooking the Christmas dinner this year.

“It’s no problem,” Hermione returned the smile, “Though don’t thank me just yet.”

Laura laughed, “Cooper got his letter last week, and he’s really excited about going to Ilvermorny, though I think part of him wishes it was Hogwarts.”

“I’m sure he will have as much fun at Ilvermorny as I did at Hogwarts,” Hermione informed her friend, “Hey Nat,” Hermione greeted the red-haired assassin as she came up to join them.

“Hey Granger,” Natasha greeted Hermione affectionately; “I can’t believe Tony’s invited everyone here for Christmas lunch.”

“I was a shocked as you when he suggested it,” Hermione remarked as she eyed her boyfriend from across the room talking to Clint, “But you know Tony he is full of surprises.”

The elevator pinged again, and the doors opened revealing Steve, Bucky, Wanda and Sam.

“Merry Christmas,” Steve greeted as he crossed the room, a bottle of wine in his hand which he placed on the counter, “who else are we waiting for?”

“Rhodey, Bruce, Pepper and Happy,” Tony started his list, “Thor, Peter, Fury and Hill.”

“You invited Fury?” Steve asked a tad shocked.

“He’s part of the team,” Tony shrugged.

“Isn’t Peter spending the day with his Aunt?” Sam asked.

“She’s working so I offered for him to come here,” Hermione answered, “She is going to come by after work.”

The elevator pinged again, and Pepper, Happy and Peter stepped out.

“Aunt May sent me with this,” Peter mentioned awkwardly to Hermione as he handed her a bowl of fruit salad.

“Thanks, Peter,” Hermione grinned at the lad taking the bowl from his hands, “Here let me put this down.”

“Hey Hermione,” Pepper walked over to Hermione who was now organising the food on the counter, “How was Tony last night?”

“He was out like a light at about eight,” Hermione winked mischievously at Pepper.

“Really?” Pepper asked surprised, “When I used to be his assistant, he used to drive me crazy on Christmas Eve.”

“I may or may not have given him a potion to calm him down,” Hermione laughed as she told Pepper the story.

The elevator pinged again and Rhodey and Bruce walked out, though this went unnoticed by most of the guests as JARVIS had activated the stereo and music was playing throughout the tower.  Clint was dancing with his wife, but the others were catching up.

“So Tony,” Rhodey whispered in Tony’s ear as he approached his long time friend, who was busy watching his girlfriend chatting away to Pepper, “You proposed yet?”

“Not yet,” Tony responded.

“I kind of figured that was why you had everyone here,” Rhodey commented, “are you proposing today?”

Tony didn’t answer; well more he didn’t get a chance to answer as he was interrupted by the arrival of Thor.

“I COME BRINGING DRINK!” the god declared as the elevators opened to reveal him standing there, his arms full of bottles of drink.

“Thanks,” Tony nodded at the man, “We are just waiting on Fury and Hill now.”

“Thank you for inviting me to your Midgardian holiday,” Thor shook Tony’s hand, without dropping any of the drinks.

“Hermione can show you where to put the drinks,” Tony informed the man.

“Tony stop lumping me with stuff,” Hermione called from across the room, “You show Thor were to put his alcohol, I need to check on the turkey and put the vegetables on.”

“Do you need a hand, Hermione?” Pepper asked.

“I’m good thanks,” Hermione smiled, “I prepped everything last night so I wouldn’t have to worry about doing it today.”

“That was good thinking,” Pepper commented, “But I will come with you so you can have the company.”

“Thanks,” Hermione replied, “the company would be nice.”

***

“Dinner was delicious, Lady Granger,” Thor sat back in his seat as he complimented the witch that had cooked his meal.

“Thank you, Thor,” Hermione smiled kindly at the man.

“Present time,” Tony declared, dashing from his seat to the Christmas tree in the corner of the room.

“I didn’t think we were doing presents?” Maria Hill asked the room.

“Neither did I,” Steve responded raising his eyebrow.

The rest of the room echoed his settlements.

“Tony decided he wanted to get you all something,” Hermione sighed, “and you know what he’s like once he gets his mind set on something no one can change it.”

“If Stark is playing Santa,” Nick Fury stated as he stood from his seat, “Then I will take my leave.”

“Nonsense Fury,” Tony declared as he handed the man a box “I have something for you as well, don’t open it to me and Hermione have given everyone else there’s though.”

“Tony,” Steve asked as he stared at the box that Hermione had handed him, “what an earth have you gotten us?”

Bucky was shaking his box next to his ear as he tempted to guess what Stark had gotten him.

“Everyone got one?” Tony asked the room.

“Yeah,” they chorused.

“OPEN THEM!” Tony shouted.

The sound of paper being ripped was all that could be heard for the next 30 seconds, this was followed by a chorus of “what on earth?”

“Open up the houses,” Tony told the others. 

“It’s so fluffy!” Thor declared.

“They are called pygmy puffs,” Hermione informed the room, “my friends the Weasley twins sell them in their joke shop.”

“Why has Tony got us them for Christmas?” Clint asked.

“Because the twins thought they would prank Tony by putting a bunch in the living room, then Tony decided to keep one and give you lot the rest,” Hermione answered, “he actually took care of them all for a month.”

“What do they do?” Cooper asked, “Are the Weasley twins like you?”

“Yeah the twins are Magical,” Hermione smiled at the boy, “And they are like pets, they are happy to sit on your shoulder or be tossed around a bit. They will scavenge around the house for food. Tony also brought you all care kits so you can look after them. ”

“Thanks, Tony,” Lila stood and ran to hug the man, “I love it.”

“Thanks, kid,” Tony patted the girl on the back.

“Thanks, Mr Stark,” Peter smiled, the thing was cute and maybe Aunt May would like it too.

Bucky’s was currently sat on his metal shoulder quite happily “mrrling” in his ear.

Everyone else muttered their thanks to Tony, including Fury who much to Tony’s annoyance didn’t seem so shocked.

“My niece has one,” Fury explained.

Tony grunted but shook it off, one day he would prank Fury, and it wasn’t like he didn’t have loads of other prank items he could use. Maybe he could even get the twins to help.

“I have one more gift to give,” Tony declared to the room, “I have something for my girlfriend.”

“Tony, we exchanged-“ Hermione started but stopped as Tony had got on one knee in front of her.

“Hermione Jean Granger,” Tony spoke from his heart, “I love how much you care about the world, about people and about creatures. I love waking up to you in the morning,  I love going to sleep by your side each night, something I never thought I would enjoy with a woman. I love your smile and how your eyes sparkle when you talk about something you love. I love how you put up with me despite how much of a prat I can be at times,” Tony reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box, ”Hermione I cannot imagine a future without you. Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?” Tony opened the box to reveal a beautiful diamond ring.

“Yes,” Hermione nodded; kneeling to ground herself she threw her arms around Tony, “I love you too.”

 


End file.
